The Days of Our Lives
by Reira Serizawa
Summary: It's graduation time in Domino High for Yugi and the gang! New friends, new enemies, and new lives... What waits behind the for them is what they expected...


The Days of Our Lives

Chapter 1 - Yugi's Journal

Dear Journal,

Yugi again! You'll never believe what I'm expecting? Finally, in two weeks I graduate from High School. Today is our last day together in High School and I feel really sad about that. Everyone, including Kaiba, said they would come spend the last day together (we had to persuade Kaiba using Mokuba). I'm really happy about this at least. Haven't felt like it for two years, but I must say that after Battle City, we haven't had an adventure anymore. Mostly everyone has settled down on that department.

Tea started to work at a fast food restaurant not to long after Battle City. She hates the job, but says it's a living.

Joey dedicated himself to his studies and keeping Tristan and Duke away from his sister, Serenity.

Tristan also started to work. Strangely enough, with the one and only Duke. Both have made big business with Dungeon Dice Monsters just like Duke wanted it to be.

Serenity started the 10th grade last year and is always referred to "Jo's lil's sista". Joey's duelist reputation made Serenity quite popular when she came to our school. She doesn't really care about that though.

Mokuba, Seto's younger brother, started Junior High last year and to be blunt, he hates it. Most kids spend their time trying to get him to give them cool Kaiba Corp. products. He's planning to ask Kaiba if he can be home schooled instead.

Seto Kaiba is still pretty much the same guy he had always been: cold, calm, and collected. He's ego has at least decreased to a minimum, but he still taunts Joey like there's no tomorrow. Thanks to his 'perfect' grades, he made class valedictorian, but to his anger, he has to share the spotlight with someone else.

Bakura, much to his dismay was the only one that had to stay with his yami. Even though the millennium items are in an unknown place, the spirit of the millennium ring need a host body. Bakura wasn't really happy about that, and after a week, no one knows how, but the spirit somehow managed to change from a spirit to an embodiment. Now we have to put of with him looking like Ryou. We call him Bakura and Bakura, Ryou so we don't confuse ourselves. Ryou had a lot of explaining to do to his dad after bringing home a replica of himself.

Mai graduated from her high School last year (we didn't know she even studied), and started studying medicine in America. We only know how she's doing by letters. All we know is that she will be coming to Japan in a few days to spend the summer with us. Unknown to her is the fact that Joey wants to ask her to our prom.

Duke transferred to Domino High with us after Battle City, so he will get to graduate with us. He's real glad that Dungeon Dice Monsters turned into a hit. Duel Monsters is still the biggest hit, but hardly any of us (save Kaiba and me) play Duel Monsters anymore.

Along our High School years, we have made new additions to the gang.

Misao Urachi for example, is Serenity's best friend. Ever since day one in the tenth grade, they have been together like sisters. She's a really nice girl. Her hair is rather curly and blonde. And her eyes are pink. Reminds me of a doll.

Another new friend is Richard Daniels (he's from America). Everyone call him Rick Reaper here though. He owns his own band and is pretty popular with girls. He looks somewhat like Duke.

And last, but not least, is Kaiba's new rival (hope you didn't think he would live without having a rival did you?), Karilee Ritsuami. They're not rivals just because of Duel Monsters, her father owns a new company called Ritsuami Inc. and it rivals Kaiba Corp. big time. Karilee is also as smart as Seto, if not more. Both are valedictorians in our graduation, something that both are complaining about.

So what do these three new people have in common with us?

They love Duel Monsters like us. We met Karilee and Rick in a tournament so that explains a lot (and that tournament was were Karilee beat Kaiba's butt in the semi-finals).

Anyway, I wonder how everything will turn out today. Everyone is nervous because it's our last chance to ask someone to the prom.

Domino High School...

"I wish I knew who he's asking, but he's so quiet." said a random girl from Yugi's class. Yugi looked at her and knew it was no mystery who she was talking about. Kaiba was the subject of the 12th grade since he accidentally spilled that he was indeed asking someone to the prom and that he wasn't gay like some thought. Half the school had been thinking ever since that he would be asking the class president, Rika Umikara, since he spent half his school time with her dealing with the preparations of the graduation and the prom (he got suckered into been part of the Grad committee thanks to Joey). The entire gang then agreed that they would all go with a date, but together. The bad part here was that neither of them had bothered to get a date all that time and that was four months ago. That's why today it was a now-or-never moment. They either asked someone to the prom or would have to forever hold there peace or more likely, arrive dateless to the prom and be the laughing stock of the whole ordeal. Joey was the only one saved from this since he was going to ask Mai. The others, well, they were obviously very much screwed. Yugi thought that it was obvious how everyone was dealing with this, including himself.

"Lets see," thought Yugi, "Anyone that knows me, can tell that I want to ask Tea, but Tea has been a mystery. She hasn't shown signs of wanting to go with someone, and that scares me. Tristan wants to ask Serenity, but is afraid to ask because of Joey. Kaiba obviously doesn't have a clue of who to ask and Karilee is in denial. I hope that Joey has something up his sleeve to make them go together because at this rate they won't have anyone to go with, and I'm pretty sure Kaiba was bluffing about the I-will-ask-someone-to-the-prom gist. Duke is out to seek Misao, of course, Misao wanted to go with that jock from her math class. Rick wanted to ask Rika Umikara, but is afraid that Kaiba will ask her even though Kaiba has been saying for over a month that he doesn't even like her. Bakura (who was tricked into enrolling school last year with a fake school record courtesy of Kaiba) is going with a moron, but good looking girl from another class and Ryou is going with a cousin of his I think. I guess that's it. What are we to do? Most of us are petrified. Can't be any worse than the social two months ago though..."

Flashback

"Hey Yugi! Where's your date?" asked a friend of his from science.

"I came alone with Joey and Tristan. We didn't get date. Well, we didn't look for any." replied Yugi.

"That's too bad. All the girls that came have a date. Hope you find someone that will lend you their date to dance." said the dude, and left.

"Ahh, this sucks Yuge! Kaiba came with Risa Kurai! That's da most popular volleyball player in Japan! I bet that he brough' her so that he could show her off! He's still such a slimeball!" fumed Joey trying to calm his daily desires to beat Kaiba into the ground.

"Joey, look! There's Tea! I thought she didn't have a date." Tea was very well in the company of Rick's band drummer player, Hiro Youko.

"I'm telling you, Yugi, this sucks big time for us. Even Duke, Misao, Karilee, Bakura, and Ryou have dates."

"I think that maybe we are the only ones without dates. I guess it's just you, Tristan, and me then."

"Not anymore guys!" shouted Tristan stading a few feet away from them. Behind him was a blue haired girl with amber eyes. Tristan grinned and left with his new found date. Yugi and Joey just groaned and sat by a nearby table.

End Flashback

"Hello Yuge! G' morning! Hope that you got your courage on today to ask Tea to the dance." Yugi blushed red as his friend Karilee said that. He blushed even more when she kissed him in the cheek as a hello. No matter how many times she did that, he still blushed crimson.

"Hey! Where's Joey's daily kiss?" grinned Joey while Karilee rolled her eyes in annoyance and kissed him in the cheek as well. Just then Kaiba himself decided to show up from the back seats.

"Ritsuami." Kaiba said as formaly as he always did.

"Kaiba." she replied. You could hear thunder whenever those two were near each other. Kaiba sure could hold a grudge.

"So...," said Yugi trying to calm the mood, "you accepted any of the offers of the other guys yet, Karilee?

"No, not really. I haven't given any of those dumb jocks a thought. I don't think I'll be going at all." she sighed. If he would only ask her to the prom, she thought.

"Aww, you wanted someone in specific to ask you then?" asked Yugi disappointed. He thought that she wanted Kaiba to go with her, but that was physically impossible because Tea had asked her thousands of times and she said that she wasn't into jerks. Kaiba was asked, and he said he didn't go out with cheaters. He still believes that she cheated in that Duel Monsters Tournament where she beat him.

"Sort of, but I think he's not going to the prom himself, so no use really."

'It's not Kaiba then.' thought Yugi.

"Well, ya will be goin' to da prom ya hear! Ya can't back out now because ur guy isn't going!!! Go wit Kaiba! He's too much of a wuss to ask a girl anyway!" this earned Joey a glare from Kaiba and a laugh from Karilee.

"No self respecting guy would bother to ask this girl out. Save the few choice blind idiots or desperate buffoons. I wouldn't bother myself with the likes of her really." Kaiba scoffed and went back to his seat but before he sat down he was stopped.

"Just because the schools sluts want to go with you, doesn't mean that nice guys don't ask me out, you jerk!!! The fact that I refuse to go with them is my own problem." the whole class was watching them now. She flicked Seto's nose, and sat in Yugi's seat."Besides, I don't see you asking anyone."

"It's not any of your business if I do, so don't bother. At least I don't reject every girl that's asks me out and the complain about being lonely!!!"

"Like you ever date anyone!!!"

"You don't even have a boyfriend!!"

"Neither do you!!!"

You could see the bits of sparks going through each other foreheads and the fire burning in their eyes. It was annoying to the others how much those two argued.

"Hey guys! Cool off you two! Solve your problems civilly. It's was just a stupid duel!!!" everyone switched their attention to Yugi instead. He was usually calm about everything, and now he was yelling at the top of his lungs for them to shut up basically. Everyone was shocked, all except...

"Just a stupid duel?!?!?!" shouted Kaiba and Karilee in unison.

"Hump... I know the perfect way to solve this." Kaiba smirked as he said this.

"So do I, Kaiba Baby..." Karilee stood up again.

"Lets duel!!!" they yelled.

Lunch time...

"Hey guys! There's a duel about to start outside in the backyard!" yelled a random student running towards the exit. Not two seconds passed before almost the entire student body started to run to the soccer field.

"Get your duel disk ready, Ritsuami because this duel is about to start!" mocked Kaiba.

"Speak for yourself!" If there was something she was going to do, was make him eat those words. Both of them were circled by hundreds of students in a matter of seconds. Luckily for him, Joey was the only one that made it to were the two short-tempered teenagers were standing.

"Since da two of youse will be dueling, both must set some ground rules here. Am I right, everybody?" the crowd cheered at Joey's words. It got worst for the two duelist when some guy yelled for Joey to set the rules. The crowd cheered and yelled even louder at this and urged Joey on.

"All right than! First off, youse guys can duel with the normal rules, each start it off with 4000 life points. Now then, da best part here. If Karibabe here loses, she HAS to go with Kaiba to the prom," both Kaiba and Karilee screamed a 'WHAT?!?!?, " and if Kaiba loses, then he will have to do what Karilee tells him to do till the day of the prom. And as a reminder to you folks, the prom will be in three weeks, so get cracking and ask that special lady or guy to go wit ya!"

"That is the most ridiculous pathetic excuse to get me to go with her to the prom I ever heard." Kaiba was beyond pissed and this wasn't exactly making his day.

"Same goes for me, besides, what would I want with Kaiba if he loses. To spit shine my boots? Please!" Karilee rolled her eyes on how stupid Joey could be most of the times.

"What is it you guys? Are ya scared?" everyone cheered again to Joey's words. Kaiba's day might be ruined, but not the people's. Kaiba and Karilee both thought that this would be in the newspaper for sure because some people were taking photos of the memorable moment.

"Of course not, Wheeler! I just think this is stupid!

"I agree with Kaiba, Joey! Can't you make something else out of this?"

"You either do dis, or you do dis?" cackled Joey.

"Whatever" came from the both.

"Ladies first Kaiba!" sneered Karilee picking up five cards.

"Be all means, please start first." mocked Kaiba picking up his own cards.

"Lets get ready to rumble, everyone!" yelled Joey as the crowd shouted with joy.

"I draw one card, and I play this magic card! Painful Choice! This card allows me to pick any 5 cards from my deck and then you choose which one stays in my hand." Karilee took her deck and chose her 5 cards and gave them to Kaiba. "I have there 3 Marie the Fallen One, Sinister Serpent, and a Mirror Wall. What is your choice then, Kaiba?

"I pick one of your Marie. True, you will get back that dumb serpent of yours next turn, but the last thing in my mind is to let you raise your life points by 200 for each one of those Marie."

"Good boy, Kaiba! You did what I wanted you to do! Now, I put this face down monster face down and set three traps for you here, ending my turn."

"Good, now my move! Yes, I play the Lord of Dragons (Att 1200) in attack mode, and play the magic card Flute of the Summoning Dragon to bring two of my Dragons in play..."

"Not so fast Kaiba! I play the trap Magic Jammer! It negates your magic card's effect all for the mere sacrifice of a card from my hand. I'll just send this card to the graveyard then." Karilee had a broad smirk adorning her features just right. You could have even passed her of for the next Marik.

"Dumb luck only little girl. You will soon see that you will lose. I play two cards face down and I attack with Lord of Dragons. Lord of Dragons, attack that face down card."

"Thank you for attacking my hidden Sangan (Def 600). I can now take a monster that has 1500 attack points or less from my deck and shuffle it. And I have here the perfect card." Kaiba glared at her as she shuffled her deck.

"I end my turn."

"As you should. I draw one card, and gain 400 life points thanks to each of my two Marie the Fallen One. And also, since it's standby phase, I get Sinister Serpent back. Right then, I play the magic card Graceful Charity. This card allows me to draw three cards from my deck and then choose two cards from my hand to the graveyard, and I know which two will be throwing out. Sinister Serpent and Marie! Then I play Pot Of Greed, so I can draw two new cards. I place another monster face down and end my turn."

"Well, that's nice. I play Gemini Elf (ATT 1900) in attack mode and set another card face down. I attack with Lord of D. your face down card."

"Thanks again, Kaiba. You have attacked my Cyber Jar (DEF 900)!"

"Now don't think you have it just yet! I activate the trap card, Royal Command. It allows me to negate flip effects as long as the card is on the field."

"No way! I activate, Seven Tools of the Bandit to negate Royal Command."

"As do I!"

"What?! No!!!"

"Now I attack with Gemini Elf!" both twin elves attack Karilee's life points directly, pushing Karilee to the ground in the process. "Your turn, Ritsuami."

"Kaiba's life points are now, 3000, while Karilee's are 2500." declared Joey.

"Grrr... I draw my card and increase my life points by 600 thanks to all three Marie and bring my Serpent again. Then I summon to the field, Giant Orc (ATT 2200) in attack mode. Then I remove from play my Sangan, a Marie, and another Marie to Special Summon, Dark Necrofear (ATT 2200) in attack!"

"What a fool! You have triggered my trap card, Torrential Tribute! When a monster is summoned to the field, all monsters are sent to their owner's graveyards."

"No, my monsters!"

"That's not all, I activate my trap, Call of the Haunted, to bring back my Gemini Elf!"

"Grr... Stupid Kaiba... I end my turn."

"Good because I activate now, Harpie's Feather Duster, to get rid of all your traps!" Karilee gasped and whispered an "Oh no...".

"Then I activate, Premature Burial to bring back Lord of D. I sacrifice both of my monsters to summon my Blue-Eyes White Dragon. Since you would still have 100 life points if I attack, I'll active Dragon treasure to raise Blue Eyes's attack by 300. Now Blue-Eyes White Dragon, White Lighting!"

"Oh no!" the Blue Eyes attacked her with his lighting causing her drop her three cards from her hand.

"The duel is now over, da winner is Seto Kaiba!" shouted Joey. The crowd went wild and little by little started to leave, commenting on the duel as they went. Karilee was sitting in the floor nursing her head and avoiding Kaiba's eye.

"Need any help there?" asked Yugi (who appeared out of nowhere) offering his hand to her. "I saw the duel. You were great!"

"Thanks I guess." she said taking Yugi's hand.

"Well, how does it feel to finally lose, Ritsuami?" asked Kaiba smirking.

"Oh suck it up, Kaiba. I'd say that we are even now really." she said extending her hand to him smiling. He looked at her suspiciously before shaking her hand.

"Well guys, start planning those prom arrangements, cuz Karilee lost. That means you guys have to go together to the prom." Both Kaiba and Karilee lost the color in their faces and their eyes were as big as saucers. How could they forget about that?

"Urgghh! What the hell did I just do?! I should have let her win! Now I have to go with her."

"Hey! I'm not that annoying Kaiba! You could be going with Bakura's date. Besides, it would have been better for you to let me win since I have no use for your money or anything you would have to offer. I do have my own money for that." Karilee groaned knowing that if they backed out now, the others wouldn't let them live it down for ages. "I'm starving, guys wanna come grab a burger or something? It's not like the teachers are planning on giving us classes anyway. They won't even notice us."

"Whatever." was Seto's only reply.

"Nah, I'll pass. I'm gonna look for the others. They are lost in the other homerooms, and I don't think I'll see them in a while today if they leave. C ya!" Joey said taking off.

"Same here!" said Yugi.

"Suit yourself then," she shrugged, "lets go get Mokuba then, Seto, I'm sure he's already gone nuts been alone in that mansion. Not having classes for a week must have him like a hermit in there." Karilee walked off with Kaiba and disappeared in a matter of seconds in the school yard. Yugi started to walk off too, when he noticed three cards on the floor.

"This must be the cards that Karilee had dropped. Guess she forgot them. Better keep them save so I can return them to her later." He picked up the cards and was surprised to see what they were. A Kuriboh, a Harpie's Feather Duster, and a Change of Heart.

"She could have won with this cards! Why didn't she use them?! She could have used Kuriboh to protect herself from Kaiba's attack. Used Harpie's Duster in her next turn to destroy Kaiba's cards and taken Kaiba's Blue-Eyes and won the duel. But she let Kaiba win instead. I don't get it! I'll have to ask her later then."

"Err, h-hi Misao!" Duke stammered a bit as he called her.

"Why hello, Duke-san!" she smiled sweetly and Duke almost melted right there and then.

"Um, Misao, I wanted to ask if you would like to go to the prom with me. I totally understand it if you don't want to." by now, Duke was sweating and fiddling with his thumbs.

"I would love to. I'm honored that you have asked me." she giggled at his obvious embarrassment and vowed. "Excuse me, I have to go now, but I will contact you later for arrangements. Goodbye!" with that she continued down the hall, leaving Duke grinning like an idiot.

"What's that you got there, Yugi?" asked Tea as the both of them walked away from Domino High.

"Oh, it's nothing. Just some cards that Karilee dropped in her duel with Kaiba." he said putting them away so she wouldn't see them.

"I heard of that duel. Then again, I heard the noise outside too." she groaned and looked at Yugi frowning. He took notice and asked her is there was something wrong.

"Look Yugi, you either ask me to the prom already or I go with Shinra!" Yugi's eyes went wide.

"So...," started Mokuba sitting beside Karilee as Seto went to order their food, "Are you and Seto friends now? Cuz you guys are never alone together."

"I dunno," she shrugged, "we just dueled again and he won. I guess that we should be in good terms by now at least. After all, we have to go to the prom together."

"As in a date?"

"Yeah, all no thanks to Joey. Could be worst I suppose. So was your bro really going to ask someone to the prom for real?"

"Yes, but he never told me who. Said it was someone, but that's it. That really doesn't explain much, or makes sense for that matter. Who did you want to go with?"

"With Rick, but he asked that tramp Rika Umikara before we left school."

"Do you like him?"

"Hell no! Just because we are friends doesn't mean that I like him. I already like someone else. And no more questions now Mokuba!"

"Like who?" mocked Kaiba. "I wouldn't be surprised if it was yours truly." Karilee scoffed.

"Get over it, Kaiba." she said taking her fries. "Even Yuge is a better pick than you, and he's still too short." True it was that Yugi was still somewhat of a shrimp. He only grew as tall as the spirit of the puzzle, Yami. And that wasn't enough to be as tall as Serenity who was the shortest in the group.

"Yeah right..." was Kaiba's only reply.

End Chapter...


End file.
